


Мы никогда не умрем

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Живые друзья и мертвые друзья - это ведь очень большая разница, ведь так?<br/>Написано в рамках ФБ-2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы никогда не умрем

Ему снились лошади.  
Гнедой жеребец и две белые в яблоках кобылы, и маленький светлый жеребенок, не больше месяца. Они жевали траву и пшеницу у подлеска, косились большими влажными глазами на группу вооруженных людей. Фыркали, перебирали ногами, не спеша уйти и не решаясь подойти.  
Свободные.  
Он знал, что это сон, потому что так и произошло когда-то на самом деле.  
Они встретили этих лошадей на юге, в Хисиме, куда зашли в поисках убежища от преследовавших их аманто. Их ждала печальная картина: давно покинутая деревня и пшеничные поля пополам с бурьяном. Стоял конец лета, но никто не работал в поле. Все жители давно сбежали, подальше от линии фронта.  
\- Крысы, - сказал тогда Такасуги.  
\- Тогда наша страна вполне себе корабль, - вставил Тацума.  
Гинтоки тогда еще долго смотрел на лошадей, и думал, как они здесь оказались. Сбежали или были оставлены, потеряли седоков и нашли собратьев, чтобы сбиться в табун? В любом случае, они выглядели вполне довольными жизнью, и маленький жеребенок у ног одной из кобыл вселял надежду.  
\- Они не продержатся долго. Аманто, что придут за нами, все здесь сожгут. Либо сгорят, либо убегут туда, где их найдут люди, - сказал тогда стоявший справа от него Такасуги.  
Разбил очарование свободы, исковеркал простоту момента. Гинтоки со злостью повернулся, чтобы ответить, и на месте Такасуги увидел зверя, черного словно ночь без фонарика. Он сцепился с ним, сам зверь с клыками и когтями, только белый. Они упали в траву, рыча и кувыркаясь, кусая и выдирая клочья шерсти, а вокруг них друзья превратились в черных воронов, закаркали и захлопали крыльями, выжидая пока кто-то из них проиграет, чтобы выклевать останки. Вороны с лицами умерших друзей, которые говорили ему:  
\- Ты не сможешь защитить...

Гинтоки дернулся и проснулся.  
Что-то было не так.  
Темнота вокруг казалась неправильной.  
Обычно, если проснуться даже самой глубокой ночью, можно увидеть, где ты находился. Источники света могли быть различными. Например, электронный циферблат часов, полоски света из неплотно закрытых седзи, если в соседней комнате зажигали свет. Еще свет от уличных фонарей и рекламных щитов из окна. Наконец, свет луны и звезд. Если подумать, то идеальной темноты не бывало никогда.  
Поэтому та чернота, что окружала его сейчас, и казалась неправильной — она была абсолютной.  
Гинтоки вздохнул и перевернулся на бок. Вернее, попытался. Острая боль пронзила голову, и внезапная вспышка перед глазами вспыхнула ярче солнца в этой непонятной темноте. Он лежал на спине, и все тело ломило, как будто его выжали в центрифуге старой стиральной машинки. Попытка пошевелить руками показала, что одна из них чем-то придавлена. Он пошарил свободной левой рукой, попытался освободить правую от навала камней, если доверять осязанию. Камни почему-то оказались мокрыми и липкими. Мелкие, стряхнуть их не составляло труда, и вскоре он смог свободно пошевелить обеими верхними конечностями.  
В первую очередь он ощупал себя, насколько позволяло пространство: похоже, пара ребер все-таки оказалась сломана. Но могло быть и хуже: защитный нагрудник равномерно распределил удар. Руки тоже целы, ушибы и царапины не в счет. Вокруг образовалась небольшая ниша, заваленная камнями и досками, и Гинтоки чертыхнулся, загнав занозу в ладонь, когда снова обшарил все вокруг. С ногами все обстояло труднее, но он попытался пошевелить ступнями, и с облегчением выдохнул: это ему удалось, и резкой боли не наблюдалось. Значит, не было и переломов.  
Глаза немного привыкли к этой абсолютной темноте, и Гинтоки смог увидеть еле различимые очертания своей вынужденной темницы: неровные и нечеткие края кирпичей, шифера и деревянных перекрытий.  
Память услужливо подсунула и недавние события.

Их нашли.  
Ничего удивительного, ведь со столькими раненными так быстро уходить они не могли. Было решено остановиться и проработать план действий. Такасуги предлагал разделиться и ударить с двух сторон, но это означало оставить раненных в качестве приманки.  
Не улучшало ситуацию и то, что в деревнях им уже не оказывали тот прием, что раньше. Запуганные, сами голодные крестьяне прятали глаза и просили уйти, либо открыто гнали прочь, закидывали камнями.  
\- Вы все равно не выиграете, зато погибнете, - сказала им одна женщина, похоронившая мужа и сына на войне. Она тайком догнала их ночью на дороге и принесла немного еды: мешочек риса, сливы, сыр.  
В городе им повезло больше — старейшина потерял в войне двоих сыновей и намеревался драться до конца. Он приютил у себя всех Джои, и поклялся отдать все силы, какими располагал, им в помощь. Они обсуждали план контр-атаки, когда прозвучал взрыв. Их атаковали с воздуха, и здание - огромная гостиница, где они остановились, - рухнуло в себя сразу же.  
Следующее, что помнил Гинтоки - это неправильную темноту вокруг себя.  
Он опять пошарил вокруг, пытаясь определить, насколько сильного его завалило: возможно, только досками да каменной крошкой, нужно просто разгрести завал. А может, чем-то более тяжелым и просто случайно получилась ниша, в которой его не раздавило, как таракана под метким тапком домохозяйки.  
Где-то справа он снова наткнулся на что-то липкое - это была кровь, без сомнений, но вряд ли из него самого могло вылиться столько. Наверняка, чья-то. Гинтоки яростно обследовал все вокруг, попытался протиснутся дальше, и наконец нащупал что-то мягкое...  
\- Мммм, - знакомый голос нарушил стылую тишину.  
-Такасуги? - сердце забилась быстрее. Вся эта кровь..? Неужели..? - Такасуги, эй! Ты меня слышишь? Скажи что-нибудь! Эй!  
Неожиданный громкий стук откуда-то сверху, или слева, так ошарашил Гинтоки, что он даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Ну, насколько хватило места. Голова опять взорвалась болью, наверное, сотрясение, а сверху посыпалась каменная крошка и мелкий мусор.  
\- Ээээй! - заорал Гинтоки, откашливаясь. - Какого хрена так людей пугать?  
\- Заткнись, - очень тихо, но зло шикнул на него Такасуги. Что-то в его голосе совсем не понравилось Гинтоки. - Это могут быть они.  
\- Такасуги, ты живой? - Гинтоки был рад. Нет, правда, рад. - Ты точно живой? А я думал, помер совсем! Эй!  
\- Гинтоки? - стук прекратился. - Эй, неужели, Гинтоки? Ты жив?  
\- Зура? - Гинтоки не мог не улыбнуться, хотя хотелось плеваться: пыль попала в рот.  
\- Не Зура, а Кацура! - неизменно ответил ему Котаро.  
\- Ха-га-ха! Га-ха-ха! Дазе в дакой ситуации, Зула остается Зулой! Ха-ха-га...ой..ой-ой-ой...  
\- Тацума? Это ты? - Гинтоки глубоко вздохнул, не обращая внимания на сломанные ребра — его друзья живы, а всем вместе уже можно выбраться из любой передряги, побороть любую опасность...  
\- Ха-га-ха. Ой...  
\- Тацума?  
\- Он ржет, не переставая, с тех пор как я очнулся, - ответил за него Кацура, теперь откуда-то сверху. - С ним явно что-то не так, может, сотрясение мозга?  
\- По-моему, он всегда таким был.  
\- Ты в порядке, Гинтоки?  
\- Вроде. Ничего не вижу.  
\- Я тоже, половину тела зажало, но чувствительность есть везде, переживу. Но Тацума меня беспокоит. Надо выбираться. И найти Такасуги...  
\- Он со мной, - ответил Гинтоки.  
\- Правда?  
Молчание. Вопрос повис в воздухе: если Такасуги рядом, но молчал...  
\- Не видно ничего, но крови много, - честно сказал Гинтоки. Не к чему пытаться скрывать, они должны быть готовы ко всему. Вообще чудо, что кто-то смог отозваться. - Похоже, его хорошо приложило. Но дышит.  
И правда: совсем рядом доносилось прерывистое дыхание, откуда-то справа. Явно сломаны ребра, и посерьезнее, чем у него самого.  
\- Я нашел кусок арматуры, если стучать, возможно, нас найдут, - заявил Кацура.  
\- Зура, знаешь, лучше этого не делай, - еле различимо сказал Такасуги. Но в окружающей тишине Гинтоки уловил его слова.  
\- Такасуги?  
\- Аманто, что нас подорвали... могут быть рядом.  
\- Черт...точно, - ударил себя по лбу Гинтоки и тут же скорчился от боли. - Зура, слышал? Такасуги говорит, что лучше не надо, аманто нас могут найти по твоим крикам.  
\- И то правда, - расстроился Кацура.  
Они полежали некоторое время в тишине. Темнота давила, обхватывала тонкими пальцами страха и неизвестности, пыталась добраться до горла. Спокойно, дыши. Вдох, выдох. Вас четверо живых, наверняка есть еще кто-то. Но аманто просто так не остановятся, и они наверняка будут обыскивать каждый обломок, найдут всех выживших и прикончат.  
Гинтоки попытался добраться до Такасуги, ведь тот находился ближе. Убрав камни насколько хватило длины рук, Гинтоки попытался освободить ноги и протиснутся вправо, туда, где лежал Шинске.  
\- Такасуги, как ты? Чувствуешь все тело?  
\- Ммм, - вот и весь ответ.  
Плохо. Гинтоки вновь попытался протиснуться по направлению голоса, чуть-чуть продвинулся. Опять мокро и липко. Наткнулся на что-то, очень похожее на торчащую из мяса кость. Такасуги зло зашипел.  
\- Прекрати... Просто не трогай меня, - но слова прозвучали тихо, чувствовалось, что друг говорит с трудом, через силу.  
\- Ой, Зура, - закричал Гинтоки, не заботясь о том, что их могут услышать. - Это плохо. Это очень плохо. Такасу...  
\- Оставь меня, - сказал ему Шинске. - Ты не сможешь спасти всех. Выбирайся сам.  
Темнота вокруг сузилась, захлопала крыльями. Вороны затрясли костями умерших, закаркали:  
\- Оставь его! Оставь его! Оставь его!  
\- Никогда! - отвечая им всем, он зло ударил кулаками о камни, ощупывая все вокруг в слепой панике.  
Раздался тихий скребеж.  
\- Зура?  
\- Я начал разгребать камни, - тут же ответил Котаро. - Похоже, мы неглубоко.  
\- Неглубоко в зопе, фсе равно в зопе, - внезапно тоскливо выдал Сакамото и снова ойкнул.  
Потом тихо добавил, Гинтоки еле различил слова:  
\- Оставь меня, Зура. Все кончено.  
\- И не подумаю, - упрямо выдавил тот. Звуки разгребаемого завала стали сильнее, ожесточеннее.  
Они начали копать вдвоем, каждый в своем углу. Гинтоки нашел кусок доски, так стало легче разгребать камни и другие доски, руки и так все в занозах. Крошка осыпалась, и он зажмурил глаза, хотя и так ничего не видел. В паутине темноты вязли звуки возни, хриплые вздохи Такасуги почти под правым ухом, да иногда истеричный смех Тацумы.  
Так прошло некоторое время, и ниша вокруг Гинтоки сместилась вправо и вверх, он подтянул тело вверх, стараясь не мести мусор в сторону раненного друга.  
Темнота продолжала хлопать вокруг вороньими крыльями, и Гинтоки не выдержал:  
\- Зура? Эй, Зура? - земля тут же попала в рот, пришлось отплевываться, вытирать рот о ворот кимоно. Не больно-то помогло: он был в пыли с ног до головы.  
\- Не Зура, а Кацура! Как там Такасуги?  
\- Так же, - большой кусок доски поддался, и он подложил его под себя, предварительно проверив, нет ли торчащих гвоздей. - А Сакамото?  
\- Вроде притих, - и правда, теперь не было доносилось ни смеха, ни шепота. - Он не совсем рядом, я не знаю.  
Они вновь молча работали какое-то время. Голова кружилась, кровь с головы вперемешку с потом забралась за ворот, щекоча шею, и Гинтоки остановился на секунду, тыльной стороной ладони пытаясь найти шишку в волосах. Нашел. Большая. И правда сотрясение будет. Главное, если его начнет рвать, успеть повернуться влево, не то Такасуги явно не обраду...  
Черт! Сотрясение!  
\- Сакамото? - в панике заорал Гинтоки. В конце концов, если вокруг аманто, они давно должны были их найти, со всеми звуками что они издавали. - Эй, Тацума! Эй! Черт, черт. Черт! Зура, у него же сотрясение! Его надо будить! Его непременно надо будить, нельзя давать ему долго спать. Зура, какого черта!  
\- Я же говорю, я не рядом! Не знаю, что с ним, - голос Кацуры звучал испуганно.  
\- Копай к нему! - ответил Гинтоки, пытаясь пробраться вперед. Черт, если они глубоко, то на него может упасть весь обвал и тогда.... - Помнишь с какой стороны он последний раз смеялся?  
\- Гинтоки! Я вижу свет, кажется.  
Он даже остановился, не обращая внимания на очередную занозу. Его потом можно будет показывать в зоопарке как человека-дикообраза.  
\- Кажется, или видишь?  
Для него темнота как была неправильной, так и осталась. Даже когда он приоткрыл глаза для проверки.  
\- Подожди, сейчас, - взволнованно ответил Котаро. - Мы должны быть неглубоко. Не могло столько навалится, дом не такой большой!  
\- Это бесполезно, - голос Тацумы внезапно врезался в темноту.  
\- Тацума? - одновременно удивились Гинтоки и Кацура.  
С груди будто камень свалился, и совсем не тот, который Гинтоки столкнул под бок. - Ты не спишь?  
\- Уснешь тут, гогда вы олете, - спокойно ответил Сакамото.  
Это плохо.  
Это очень плохо. Голос у Тацумы был серьезным и совсем тихим, тот шептал, коверкал слова, изо всех сил стараясь говорить так, чтобы его расслышали. Будто не хотел покидать, не хотел прощаться.  
\- Я вытащу тебя, подожди, еще немного, - пообещал ему через стену камней и земли Кацура.  
Гинтоки тоже работал, сцепив зубы и не обращая внимание на уже постоянно пульсирующую болью голову.  
\- Это бесполезно, - тихо прошептал Такасуги, все еще где-то под правым боком. Гинтоки намеревался вытащить и его тоже.  
\- Нас ждут наверху, - заявил Сакамото то, что они все и так понимали.  
\- Не проверишь - не узнаешь, - огрызнулся Гинтоки.  
\- Наша война должна закончится, - Шинске никогда не падал духом, что случилось?  
\- Как и наша жизнь, - вторил ему Сакамото.  
\- Вы что, сговорились там? - Гинтоки не помнил, чтобы Кацура когда-либо был таким злым.  
Такасуги истерично засмеялся:  
\- Почему бы не здесь? - хриплое бульканье прервало его смех. Его рвало кровью.  
\- Оставь их! Оставь их! Ты не можешь спасти всех! - хлопали крыльями черные вороны-стервятники и трясли костьми погибшие друзья.  
\- Мы умрем здесь, - услышал он непривычно серьезного Тацуму, и ответил ему непривычно яростный выкрик Кацуры:  
\- Да чтобы легенды Джои были погребены здесь, даже не в четной схватке? Как глупо!  
\- Согласен... Зато правда. Мы умрем здесь, - голос Такасуги будто стал намного ближе, а хриплое дыхание стало еще отчетливее, несмотря на тот шум, в котором Гинтоки копал, ломал ногти, отодвигал куски кирпичей, раздирал кожу локтей и упирался ногами, чтобы пролезть дальше, выше. Туда, где их ждал чистый воздух без пыли, нормальная темнота и яркий дневной свет, свежая вода из колодца или речки, и сочные сливы, принесенные матерью и вдовой их товарищей. Туда, где гнедой жеребец и две кобылы в яблоках с маленьким жеребенком свободно бежали по полю пшеницы, и их гривы развевались на ветру, словно крылья диковинных птиц. Наверх, туда, где...  
\- Заткнись, - зло шептал Гинтоки, не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме дороги наверх. Так, как в битвах не обращал внимания ни на что, кроме противника. - Мы выберемся.  
\- Мы обязательно выберемся и все начнем сначала, - яростно подхватил Кацура где-то совсем близко, не замечая падающую на голову каменную крошку, стирая пальцы в кровь и разгребая завал.  
\- Вперед, только вперед, не останавливаясь и не сожалея..  
\- ..как старые хрычи, которые вечно жалуются, глядя на молодежь!  
\- Мы закончим эту войну ради наших друзей...  
\- ... и ради нас самих!  
\- Ведь мы..  
\- Ведь мы..  
Очередной камень наконец поддался, и в крошечный проем манной небесной упал лунный свет. На кусочке неба вверху сверкали звезды. Гинтоки даже разглядел созвездие Стрельца, наполовину человека, наполовину лошади.  
\- Никогда не умрем!!!


End file.
